


The Date

by The_Black_Cat



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: And there's like zero angst, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, I Don't Know What the Hell I'm Doing, I just want those two to be happy together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, This Is Really Just My Idea Of A Perfect First Date, You're Welcome, and together, so there's that, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Cat/pseuds/The_Black_Cat
Summary: Princess (3:35 PM)Hey, are we still on tonight?Trini smiled at her phone, trying and failing to ignore the fluttering in her stomach merely from getting a text from the girl she’s been crushing on since long before they became friends. Kimberly’s been asking her to hang out for the past three weeks and Trini was more than happy to accept each and every time. It always was something else, they’d either go to the Krispy Kreme for a few doughnuts and some coffee or they would stay at Kim’s and watch a movie while snacking on doughnuts and junk food, or they’d just go for a walk around town or into the forest while, yep, you’ve guessed it, they ate doughnuts. Whatever they did, they always had doughnuts. It just was their thing when they were hanging out without the boys by now.ORThey've been going out on dates for the past three weeks and Trini only now figured it out.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So, my friend and I were playing the only drinking game two girls can play together – truth or drink – and I was asked about my idea of a perfect date. Then this thing here was born. 
> 
> It’s un-beta-read and I’m not a native English speaker, so there will be mistakes, which I am very sorry for. Let me know what you think down in the comment section below, and don’t forget to like, share and subscribe- okay, no, this is not YouTube, sorry… well then, if you like this fic, you can leave kudos, and the part about the comments works here, too. 
> 
> I hope you like the story and I wish you a good day, night, evening, morning, whatever time of the day you’re reading this! Enjoy!

“I’ll be the Yellow one!”

“No, I’ll be the Yellow one!”

“No, I will!”

“I will!”

Trini rolled her eyes at the sound of her two brothers arguing, again, but she couldn’t keep the affectionate smile off of her face. Sure, it was annoying as hell and she did feel fed up with their meaningless banters more often than not, but they were still her brothers, she still loved them like she would never love anyone again and she cherished the moments she spent with them, as annoying as they were.

“Guys, there are five different colors and they are all pretty cool.”

 “But the Yellow one’s the best!”

“Yea, he’s the coolest.”

“You don’t know it’s a he,” Trini found herself saying, as she did many times before. Of course, her brothers didn’t listen, instead choosing to get back to arguing. There were times when she’s found it endearing how her brothers would try to outyell each other about which one of them would be which Ranger for the next half an hour, because they were her brothers and she was one of the Rangers and it was just so cute to watch them, and whenever they’d mention one of the colors, she’d imagine the Ranger behind it, and she would smile even more. She still couldn’t get used to her brothers wanting to be the Yellow Ranger, without even knowing it was their own sister underneath the helmet, though.

“Hey, why won’t one of you be the Pink one for now, huh?”

“Pink?” one of the twins repeated.

“But he’s like, so uncool,” the other declared.

“I bet it’s a girl. Only a girl would wear pink.”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna be a girl.”

“Me neither. Girls are weird.”

“And you haven’t even started dating them yet…” she let out under her breath with a long sigh.

The boys ignored her yet again in the favor of continuing their little fight. Trini internally groaned. She loved them to the moon and back, but to listen to their fights for two hours straights, coz they decided they wanted to spend time with her and then just basically dumped her when they settled in her room, was too much even for her.

She was about to roll her eyes at them when her phone vibrated.

_Princess (3:35 PM)  
Hey, are we still on tonight?_

Trini smiled at her phone, trying and failing to ignore the fluttering in her stomach merely from getting a text from the girl she’s been crushing on since long before they became friends. Kimberly’s been asking her to hang out for the past three weeks and Trini was more than happy to accept each and every time. It always was something else, they’d either go to the Krispy Kreme for a few doughnuts and some coffee or they would stay at Kim’s and watch a movie while snacking on doughnuts and junk food, or they’d just go for a walk around town or into the forest while, yep, you’ve guessed it, they ate doughnuts. Whatever they did, they always had doughnuts. It just was their thing when they were hanging out without the boys by now. 

Trini fired back a text.

_Sure are, Princess. U asked that 20 times._

_Princess (3:36 PM)  
Do you keep track?_

Trini just answered with a quick _N. Y?,_ before she had to let go of her phone and drag one of her brothers off of the other. When she finally returned to her phone, they were arguing again. She tuned them out for a moment when she found a new text.

_Princess (3:37 PM)  
You do know that correct grammar is sexy, right?_

Trini’s breath hitched in her throat. She stared at her phone like it just came alive.  The message wasn’t flirty or suggestive, or anything, but it still made the Latina’s hands shake a little. She didn’t know what to do. She should answer, sure, but how? Should she turn it into something flirty or just brush it off as nothing? If she flirted, it might spook Kimberly, but if she just brushed it off, it might hurt her. Damn, she was never good at these things.

Before she could think of a good way to answer, another text came in.

_Princess (3:44 PM)  
I’ll pick you up at eight, sounds good?_

After responding with a ‘ _yeah, sure_ ’, Trini threw her phone down onto her bed and looked back at her brothers. They were still passionately arguing about which one of them would be the Yellow Ranger. Trini smirked. If they couldn’t decide, she would decide for them.

She quickly and quietly confiscated the yellow uniform their Mamá had made for the boys and slipped out of the room unnoticed. She went into the boys’ room, quickly located the pink paint among the variety of small containers with all the colors imaginable on their table and starter painting. Not too much, of course, she wasn’t that evil, just a few lines and shapes here and there.

It took her most of the next three hours, during which the boys continuously argued and let her work in peace. After finishing her master piece, she put the paint back where she found it and looked at the suit now spread on one of her brothers’ beds. About half of the yellow fabric was now covered with a layer of pink (okay, so she maybe was that evil), creating quite a nice contrast. The colors went together exceptionally well, Trini found herself thinking, just like her and Kimberly did during trainings.

She shook her head. She was just in the middle of causing mischief, she shouldn’t be thinking about Kim. But, of course, she was Trini and with that came the constant thinking about Kimberly.

She was startled by the voice of her mother calling her and her siblings down for dinner. Yeah, definitely not a good idea to think about the Pink Ranger and everything Trini felt for her when her mother was near. That woman had a snout of a hunting dog when it came to Trini and her ‘homosexual tendencies’.

The dinner came and went without much of a fuss, well, considering. Of course there was the typical ‘she’s like a ghost around here’, ‘she never says anything’, ‘she acts like she doesn’t live in this house’ stuff from her Mamá and the ‘let’s just talk calmly about this’ from her Papí, but other that, it was pretty good.

Before Trini knew it, eight o’clock rolled around. She put on her yellow converse, pulled her checkered shirt over the black tank top and ran out of the house with her beanie in her hand.

If she had checked her phone at any time between then and when she last texted Kimberly that day, she would have found the very meaningful message.

_Princess (3:46)  
Great ;) It’s a date._

 

~*~*~

 

They were on a meadow on a hill, forest was spreading under them a few miles to the north with a calm stillness and an occasional howl of a wolf in the distance, Angel Grove was spreading under them a few miles to the south, with blinking lights and cars moving like ants through its streets. There was a soft breeze, not cold, but still disrupting the heavy warmth of the summer air. It smelled like wildflowers and wild grass and earth wet with evening dew, and Trini could just make out the faint scent of jasmine and spice that she came to love, clinging to Kimberly’s body like second skin. They were lying in Kim’s car, their faces poking out of the trunk, looking up at the sky, and with their feet stretched out on the backseat, which they spent the first ten minutes trying to pull down.

It was peaceful and beautiful and so a Kim’s idea.

If Trini was to be honest, she greatly enjoyed their time together, no matter what they did. Kim’s presence was calming and exhilarating at the same time, making Trini’s blood rush pleasantly through her body. Being with her was like being dragged off a cliff (personal experience). The build-up with an innocent question (‘can I get a sip of your water’ pretty much equals ‘wanna do something today’ in how it made Trini feel), the small hesitation or stalling (hearing the ‘and I’m really sorry’ felt suspiciously similar to standing behind the closed door with Kim’s car parked outside, unsure whether to go out or stay in), the complete terror (the feeling when her feet left the solid ground while being enveloped in Kimberly’s arms was very much like getting into Kim’s car, or hugging the brunette in question as a greeting), and then, then came the complete euphoria (when she realized she didn’t die at impact when they fell together into that pool, and just being with Kim, plain and simple).

They spent time both talking and just lying there in silence, listening to the radio and slowly eating doughnuts. That was what Trini loved about spending time with Kimberly. There was no pressure, no need for small talk, no need to talk at all. They knew each other on a level that couldn’t be explained. It was a connection, something Trini’s never had before, and she found herself wondering, not for the first time, if she was just making it up, or if that’s what spending time with your best friend was supposed to be like. Or maybe it was what spending time with Kim was supposed to feel like since Zack, Trini’s self-proclaimed best friend was insufferable (she still loved him as dearly as her gay heart allowed).

The sky slowly turned from blue to deep blue, to inky blue, to black. They watched it, looked at the stars, pointed out constellations to each other, talked about everything and nothing. Trini’s throat went dry a few times during the evening (from talking, of course. Watching Kim’s lips and throat move as she spoke had nothing to do with it), she even managed to breathe in a small insect (it almost killed her, the little motherfu—mother is good, yeah, mother’s good) which had Kimberly nearly dying with laughter, and that kind of made being choked by a mosquito worth it.

Kim suddenly shifted, rolled over onto her belly (Trini did definitely _not_ watch her ass), then she moved to the front of the car.

“Where’r ya goin’?” the Latina asked, her voice hoarse and slurred. Kimberly just looked at her and smiled affectionately, before she got back to her mission.

“What, you worried we’re going home?” the Pink Ranger asked with a smirk clearly audible in her voice.

Trini was sure she had a good comeback on the tip of her tongue, she knew she did, but it died down instantly when she looked back at Kimberly. She was on all fours, her lovely backside facing the Yellow Ranger, her back arched down and, oh sweet Jesus…

There was a sound of Kim fumbling with something, then a beep of the car radio, and a new song came on.

“Did you really just crawl over there just to put in a CD?”

“Not just _a_ CD. _The_ CD.”

When Kim settled back next to Trini, their shoulders and feet touching softly, the Latina gave her companion a confused look. “What is _the_ CD?”

“It’s a mashup of songs that always made me think of something like this.”

“Like what?”

“Just listen.”

Trini turned her head so that she was looking back at the stars. She didn’t recognize the song, but she found herself bobbing her head in time with the beat. If she had to guess, she would say it was from sixties or seventies.

The song then changed into a one she knew, from that, very unfortunate and very short, period of her life when she used to be on weed or something worse and she and the guys she’d hung out with listened to it. Cocaine by Eric Clapton.

“I didn’t know you were into classical rock,” Trini remarked, looking at Kim, who was already looking at her. Their faces were close, so close that the Latina could feel the warm, moist breath of the other girl on her lips and nose.

Kimberly’s eyes focused on Trini’s lips for a short moment, before they went back to looking into her eyes. “There are many things you still don’t know about me.”

Kim’s eyes again slipped down, and Trini allowed herself to look at the Pink Ranger’s lips. Would it be weird if she kissed Kim? Perhaps it would, they were friends after all. But then again, Kim was also looking at her lips. And their ‘hanging out’ for the past three weeks felt like ‘going out on dates’, at least a little bit, if Trini thought about it.

Kimberly’s hand brushed against Trini’s knuckles and the Yellow Ranger jumped slightly at the contact. She quickly turned her head back to the sky, trying to find a constellation or a star to focus on. Needless to say none of them were interesting enough, especially with the way the tips of Kimberly’s fingers now stroked along the gentle skin of Trini’s inner wrist, tracing mindless patterns and shapes probably neither of them could recognize. Trini had to fight the urge to chuckle a few times, since the soft touches tickled as hell.

The song shifted. Again, it was one Trini didn’t recognize. She wanted to ask about it, but then she could hear Kim softly sing along to the lyrics and her throat went dry once more. Kim had an amazing voice.

“You can sing?”

Kim smiled, then it turned into a smirk. “You learn something new every day.”

The pattern-drawing continued while the two just listened to the song, watching the stars. It sent shivers through the Yellow Ranger’s body. Maybe it was because she wasn’t exactly used to human contact, or fond of it for the most part, for that matter, but the touch was somehow intimate for Trini, how the tips of Kimberly’s fingers danced across her sensitive skin, how her nails scraped here and there.

When the touch got too much, the Latina moved her hand. But instead of moving it away, she reached her fingers out to touch Kim’s hand and take it in her palm, their fingers intertwining on instinct. For a short while, they were still, which allowed Trini to enjoy the warmth of the Indian girl’s skin on her own, but then Kimberly found a way to keep tickling her, this time by scraping the nail of her thumb against the heel of Trini’s palm.

That was, until Trini didn’t manage to keep in a small chuckle.

“What?” Kim asked, her voice laced with amusement. When Trini looked at her, she found the girl watching her, her eyes cast somewhere on the lower part of Trini’s face.

“It tickles.”

“You’re ticklish?”

“What? No! Of course not,” Trini said, not at all convincingly, if the look on Kimberly’s face was anything to go by. Oh boy. It was the same look she had in Krispy Kreme all those weeks ago when she realized Trini’s challenge over the last piece of doughnut. Only now it was way more determined, if that was even possible.

“The tough, lone cat Trini Gomez is actually ticklish!”

“Am not!” the Latina argued, not caring at all if it sounded childish (it did). Kim didn’t grace that with an answer, instead she used her free hand to try and poke Trini’s side.

The Latina caught the other girl’s hand, thanks to the Ranger speed and fixed her with a stare. “No.”

Of course Kim didn’t stop. She pried her hand from the Yellow Ranger’s grip and continued poking her, some attempts more successful than others, while Trini tried to catch the offending hand. (Whether those tries were unsuccessful due to Kim’s speed and agility or due to the fact that Trini didn’t really want the moment to end was up for a debate.)

The song suddenly changed into some more upbeat nineties’ rock and Kimberly’s grin turned into a downright filthy smirk and her eyes sparkled with mischief, which made Trini gulp at the thought of what everything Kim could pull on her.

Before she knew it, Trini was pressed into the car with both of her hands pinned above her head and a very smug looking Kimberly Hart hovering above her. There were mere inches separating their bodies and Trini could feel the warmth of the summer night combine with that of Kim’s body, which in turn made her blood run wild in her veins, heating her up. Kim’s knees were at the outer sides of Trini’s thighs, her hands clasped around the Latina’s, and her torso leaning down as her back arched, just like it had before, when she was reaching for the radio.

All Trini wanted to do in that moment was place her hands on the Indian girl’s hips and kiss her like she’s never kissed anyone. Unfortunately, when she tried to tugging her hands fee, Kim’s grip on them only hardened, and so Trini did the only thing she could – she jerked her hips upwards with a soft grunt in hopes to put Kim off balance and free herself.

No such luck.

Instead of freeing herself, Trini ended up with Kimberly’s ass planted down on her own hips (not that she minded one bit). The Pink Ranger still had that smirk on her face that should be irritating or annoying, and definitely not so damn attractive.

And then, the sexiest moment of Trini’s eighteen years of life changed into probably the sweetest one yet, because Kim’s eyes focused on her lips again, and she had an affectionate look in her eyes as if she were looking at a cat that rolled over in a plea to be petted, and Trini suddenly found herself pressed into the surface of the trunk of the car by the body of the (taller) Pink Ranger curled up on and around Trini’s own. Kim’s head rested on the Latina’s chest, under her jaw, and her hands were clutching the Yellow Ranger’s body tightly, yet gently at the same time. Kim’s scent was all around, her warmth coursing through Trini’s body, and she suddenly felt lightheaded.

“You said,” Trini started, her voice quiet, barely above a whisper, “that the songs on that CD made you think of something like this. What is that something?”

Kim was quiet for a while, only shifting her head slightly. “Peace. Comfort. A moment when everything else fades away, when there is no Angel Grove, no Power Rangers, no school, no responsibilities. Just me and you. Under the stars. Like this.”

“Just me and you, huh? Been thinking about that often?”

“Is the number of times we’ve been out not a good enough clue?”

The song changed again and Trini made a soft sound between a scoff and a chuckle.

“What?”

“You do realize this is basically a song about suicide, right?”

“But it’s a nice song!” Kim argued as the lyrics of The Way rolled around them, “Besides, I like to think that we could just pack our stuff and leave one day, and just, not give a damn.  It would be amazing if we could just be forever, with the people we love, not subjected to biological needs like aging or hunger. All we’d care about would be being with the right people, having them close…”

“Yeah… yeah, it would be nice.”

A silence fell over them, broken only by their quiet humming or singing along. Kim snuggled even closer to the smaller girl, her head on the Latina’s upper chest, nose touching the tanned skin clad collarbone.

“I like your scent,” Kimberly breathed slowly, voice low and deep, a quiet rumble in the night. It left Trini feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

“Yeah?” she croaked, her own voice feeling foreign in her mouth, “well, I like yours, too.”

“Good,” the Pink Ranger positively _purred_ and Trini suddenly found herself torn between loving the deep rumble of the other girl’s voice and frowning with annoyance, because _purring was a cat thing, Trini is hella of a cat person and a little bit cat herself (cat, sabretooth tiger, what’s the difference?), so it was Trini’s thing!_ Kim didn’t give her time to dwell on it, though, because she used that purring, ‘just woke up’ voice to talk about how she’s always wanted to go on a road trip in the summer and where exactly she wanted to go, and Trini had no choice but to listen, because whatever Kim said was important.

They spent a few more moments (Minutes? Hours?) like that, cuddled up close, sharing warmth and stories from their childhood, fantasies, thoughts and ideas, neither caring whether the time stopped or kept flowing, whether the world around them existed or not.

Finally, when Kim yawned for the seventh time in what was probably only three minutes, Trini decided it was time to go home. So they moved from the trunk to the front seats, foregoing putting the back seats in their correct position for now, and they drove off.

When Kim stopped the car in front of Trini’s house, the Latina found herself not wanting to leave. The drive seemed to wake Kim up, too, because her eyes were wide and full of happy affection and warmth, and they were so beautifully brown, and Trini could look into them for the rest of eternity…

“Thank you for tonight,” Kim said, with that fond smile on her face, her eyes roaming all over the other girl’s face.

“I should be thanking you, it was your idea,” Trini smiled softly, hoping, praying to God and all saints that the heat she felt in her cheeks wasn’t visible in the dim light of the small interior light.

Kim answered with a soft ‘yeah’ and ducked her head low, then back up again. A short silence fell over them, filled with nervous energy, an expectant tension. Trini could feel it pulsing in her fingers, tickling her lips. Would it be wrong to kiss Kim right now? Because the moment felt right. They were, after all, at the end of their date. Wait, no, it wasn’t a date. Kim was straight, and even if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t go for Trini. They are friends, best friends dare she say, and Trini’s never had a best friend that was a girl before, so maybe that’s what best friends do, go out, share beautiful moments alone together, hold hands, whisper-talk about anything and everything… right? It was a friend ting.

But Kim was looking at her with those deep, dark eyes and those full, soft-looking lips and all Trini wanted to do in that moment was to press their mouths together and see for herself if Kim’s lips and skin were really as satin-soft as they looked.

Trini realized she was looking (staring) at her best friend’s lips for far too long, and quickly lifted her eyes up to the girl’s eyes, to see Kim do the same, only in a much slower motion.

“Than-uhm,” Trini stopped herself to clear her throat when she found out how dry it was. She looked back at Kim, who was yet again smiling at her in that affectionate way, and tried again: “Thanks for tonight. It was amazing.”

Kimberly nodded her head with a smile so bright summer sun could hide in shame, and all Trini wanted to do was lean in and capture those amazingly pink, full lips with her own. But she couldn’t, because this was her best friend and best friends don’t kiss each other on the mouth, so instead, Trini just smiled back and reached for the handle to open her door.

“Aww, what, no goodnight kiss?” Kim asked with a pout.

Trini’s head instantly snapped back to look at her, eyes wide. It was just teasing, Kim was just teasing her, _so man the hell up, woman, and play it cool!_

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Trini tried to force her face into a confident mask, which she wasn’t sure she pulled off. “I don’t do those until the end of the second date.”

“The last time I checked, this was our fifth one and I’m still waiting for a kiss,” Kim retorted quickly, an almost-smirk on her lips, “better work on it, or I might not take you on another date.”

_Fuck._ Okay, she was not ready for this. Did Kim mean it? Should she try and keep up? Maybe she should just brush it off and continue their friendship and her pining. Yeah, that seemed like the good, safe route to take.

She’ll do that.

“If you want it so bad, why won’t you just take it?”

Hell, what did she say? Why did she say it? _God damn it, Trinity Rebecca Gomez, you stupid gay puddle, idiot-…_

“That wouldn’t be fair. I’m taking you out on dates, I’m planning those dates, I’m making sure you have a good time. Feels like I’m doing all the work around here.”

Trini’s brain shut off when she saw the half lidded stare, the smirk and the overall expression on Kim’s face.

“You want a reward for your hard work?” She was leaning closer to Kim, they both were.

“Yea, that would be nice.”

“You do realize that is an entirely wrong reason to kiss you, right?”

“And what would be the right reason to kiss me?”

“Because I want to.”

Kim groaned softly, their lips less than an inch apart, their eyes almost completely closed. “Just shut up, Gomez.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Trini breathed out, and before Kim could get in the last word, she closed the small gap between them, joining their lips in a soft, but firm kiss.

It was slow, gentle, filled with a calm energy that sparkled whenever the girls moved their mouths against each other. And, at the same time, it was just like being dragged off of a cliff. Terrifying and exhilarating and exciting and _oh my god I’m gonna die_ and _I feel like I can fly_ all together, intertwining to form the most amazing feeling Trini’s ever experienced.

When they pulled apart, neither knowing for how long they’d been kissing, they looked at each other, eyes half lidded and lips in content, almost dazed smiles. Then Trini felt her eyes slowly start to widen, and Kim’s mirrored the motion, as the realization hit her.

She just kissed Kimberly Hart.

She just kissed the girl she’s had a crush on long before the whole Power Rangers thing.

And the craziest thing of all? Kim kissed her back.

No, no, scratch that. The craziest thing of all was that Kim has been taking Trini out on dates _for the past three weeks_ and Trini didn’t know it.

Wait a minute.

“You said,” Trini started after a moment of silence where everything sunk in, “that this was out fifth date. But I don’t remember any of our hanging outs being dates.”

“Of course they were dates! Why would I take you to the park for a romantic walk during sunset, or watch Imagine Me and You with the lights down and candles around the room, or fight you for the last piece of doughnut and then let you win the fight…”

“You never said those were dates!”

“Yes, I did!”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Did too! I sent you messages saying it was a date!”

“You did not!” Trini said, her stubbornness getting the better of her, as she unlocked her phone to show Kim that no, she didn’t send any text. “I’ve never seen any text like… that…” The Latina’s voice trailed off. She was looking at her phone, at her idiot, traitorous phone, which was glaring at her with strong light and a message.

_Princess (3:46)  
Great ;) It’s a date._

“Okay, fine, you sent a message like that today. But not before that! I would’ve seen those.”

“You didn’t see this one.”

“Because I didn’t have a reason to look at my phone at home, and when I’m with you, I just… I wanna focus on you, not on my phone…”

“Aww,” Kim nudged Trini with her elbow, cooing softly the whole time, “you want to pay attention to me. That’s so cute, babe.”

“It’s not cute. It’s normal,” Trini objected once she locked her phone and put it back into her pocket.

“You’re cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m badass.”

“Sooo cute!”

“Kim!” Trini growled, which only got more cooing and aww-ing from the other girl. She decided to let it go, then, because if Kim thought she was cute, that was a good thing, right? And besides, that was not important right now. She’ll have all the days to come to prove to Kim how badass she actually was. Now, there were other things requiring attention. “You know,” she started, her voice somewhat small, a little unaffected and only slightly slurred, in what she hoped was a sexy drawl (let’s face it, it was sexy), “this is the only date I actually know about. Might as well be out first.”

Kim met Trini’s suddenly unsure eyes with a cocky smirk.

“What?”

“You said you didn’t kiss until the end of the second date,” Kim said as if it held the answers to all the questions of the universe.

“And?”

“It’s our first date and you already kissed me. I make you break your own rules, babe.”

Trini rolled her eyes, but she didn’t manage to keep her smile at bay. “Happy with yourself, _babe_?”

“Extremely.”

“You’re terrible.”

“You still like me.”

Trini smiled. “That I do.”

Kim leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the Yellow Ranger’s lips. “I like you, too. In case you haven’t figured it out.”

“You think you’re so smart, huh?”

“Yes, I do.”

This time it was Trini who leaned in for a chaste kiss. When she pulled back, she looked at her house, where she could still see the light in the living room window was shining bright yellow. She sighed.

“I should probably go. Mom will roast me anyways, don’t wanna make it worse.”

“Yeah… I’ll text you later?”

“Sure,” Trini went to open the car door again, then she leaned back towards Kimberly to place another soft kiss on her lips.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” the Indian girl asked with her lips still pressed into Trini’s.

“Not my fault, you kept staring at my lips the whole night.”

“Err, Trini?” Kim voiced when they pulled back, “I won’t deny looking at your lips, but I was mostly looking at something else.”

“What is that?”

“You have…” Kim’s hand went to her own nose to scratch the tip of it, “...pink paint right here.”

Trini stared at her. Surely Kim was just pulling her leg. She was just kidding. Or was she? As quickly as she could without appearing frantic, the Latina pulled down the sunshield and looked into the mirror… and sure enough, there was a bright pink spot on her nose, the color matching the paint she had used on her brothers’ costume earlier that day.

“Are you seriously telling me that I’ve had paint on my nose on our first date!?”

Kim laughed. “You look good in pink, babe.”

“It’s on my nose!”

Kimberly only laughed harder, before she shut the other girl up with a firm kiss.


End file.
